With a wide range of applications, force sensor can be used for weighing, contact detection and appearance test. In robot applications, it can be used for contact detection. Such products can be achieved through a variety of principles, most of which are based on the deformation caused by stress or variation of stress.
Existing force sensors can achieve high sensitivity, but have poor resistance to overload and bursting. They are easily damaged under overload pressure or fast changing high impact pressure. The FSS force sensor series produced by the United States Honeywell applies to fine weighing in the medical field, but its price is high and it has no additional circuit. The overload capacity of the product is only 1.5 times the full scale, and its silicon film is easy to crack under high impact.